My Cousin, My Sensei, My Love
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"/  "Aku tidak pernah..." Neji mengeratkan pelukannya, Hinata membuka matanya menunggu Neji melanjutkan, "... aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan perjodohan ini."/AU, OOC, spesial for: Hamjah  Fujisaki Fuun


Suasana pagi di kelas XI IPA 1 tidak bedanya dengan kelas-kelas biasanya. Murid-murid ricuh menyalin PR temannya sebelum sang guru mata pelajaran masuk dan menjelaskan materi. Salah seorang siswa membuat kapal-kapalan dari kertas dan menerbangkannya hingga mendarat di kepala seorang siswi untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Beberapa siswi centil menambahkan bedak dan memoleskan _lipgloss_ demi tampil sesempurna mungkin di depan guru ganteng yang akan mengajar hari ini. Ada yang bercakap-cakap biasa soal pelajaran, dan tidak sedikit yang membicarakan orang lain.

_Gossip_.

Hinata sudah jenuh mendengarkan teman-temannya yang selalu menggosipkan orang lain setiap paginya. Si Sasuke di-_rebonding_ lah, Itachi-_senpai_ ngebotakin rambutnya lah, dan gosip soal guru baru yang mengajar di sekolah ini.

Memilih untuk acuh, ia keluarkan ponsel flip yang sedari tadi aman di saku _blazer_-nya. Ia lebih menikmati dunia kecilnya dengan membuka situs untuk mengecek _review_ yang masuk dari FanFic yang ia _publish_ kemarin sore.

_Lebih banyak dari sebelumnya_, pikirnya seraya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengeluarkannya dari internet. Masih dengan ponsel di genggamannya, getaran dari sumber yang sama kembali membuatnya fokus terhadap benda elektronik itu. Setelah dicek, ternyata ada sms yang masuk dari Neji-_niisan_.

Gadis itu mengulum senyum kecil di bibirnya saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan sepupunya. Kedua jempol Hinata hendak menekan balasan untuk si Hyuuga Berambut Cokelat sebelum ia mendengar teman-temannya dengan gosip yang menarik perhatian gadis bermata _lavender_ itu.

"Iya, katanya sih guru baru itu ganteng. Itu juga aku tau dari si Fuun, aku sih belum liat."

"Ih, jadi penasaran, deh... emangnya dia ngajar apaan di sini?"

"TIK."

"Nanti kita _ngeceng _di depan Lab. Komputer yuk! Siapa tau guru baru itu beneran ganteng."

"Ayo, nanti pas istirahat ya. Eh, Hinata, kamu mau ikut kita juga, gak?" tawar Karin penuh semangat.

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya. Menurutnya itu sungguh lucu. Membuat tawa renyahnya meluncur terdengar merdu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya tanpa ada rasa cemburu sama sekali.

Ketika teman-temannya kembali mengisi waktu kosong keterlambatan Kakashi-sensei dengan melanjutkan gosip mereka, Hinata kembali teringat dengan pesan dari Neji yang hendak ia balas.

To: Neji-niisan

_Semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan._

C(-o.o-)Ͻ

**sabaku no ligaara presents:**

**My Cousin, My Sensei, My Love**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: OOC, Fluff, ide (mungkin) pasaran, dan (mungkin) membosankan**

**Pairing: NejiHina**

(-oo-)

-**My Cousin**-

Gadis itu menatap refleksi dirinya dalam cermin, kembali menatap ke dalam matanya yang terlihat gugup. Ya, ia gugup namun siap. Hinata juga tidak tahu ia harus gugup karena apa? Karena hari ini akan berangkat ke sekolahnya bersama Neji? Apa yang harus membuatnya gugup jika dibonceng Neji ke sekolahnya. Toh, tujuan mereka sama.

Hinata meremas pingiran rok seragamnya. Ia gugup namun kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat naik, seolah ini adalah sesuatu yang ia tunggu dari kemarin. Gadis itu mencoba memantapkan diri dengan terus menyebutkan nama sepupunya dalam hati.

_Neji. Neji. Neji._

"Hinata?" suara berat milik Hiashi terdengar seiring mengudaranya deru motor di depan rumah.

Hinata berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Angin yang menyapa kulit wajahnya ia abaikan begitu saja. Pesona Neji Hyuuga yang siap dengan motor gedenya di depan pagar rumah Hinata telah membuat perhatian gadis itu tertuju pada sosok itu seutuhnya. Melihat pria yang tengah menunggangi motor itu menengadah, menatap Hinata yang memperhatikannya di bingkai jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, melambaikan tangannya seraya mengembangkan senyum yang tulus dan penuh kharisma. Hinata membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya kembali kepada Neji. Tanpa ia sadar telah mengacuhkan panggilan ayahnya yang sudah berulang kali.

"Hinata, Neji sudah menunggu di bawah. Lebih cepatlah sedikit!" seru ayahnya dari luar kamar.

Hinata tersadar, ia gelagapan mengambil tas yang sudah siap di atas tempat tidurnya. Menutup jendela, dan segera turun. Dua kotak bento yang Hinata siapkan sebelumnya menjadi teman saat ia melewati ruang makan dan berpamitan pada keluarganya. Ia masukkan bento tersebut ke dalam tasnya selagi berjalan menuju beranda untuk menyambut Neji.

"Sudah siap?" tanya pria itu seraya mengulurkan helm putih yang ukurannya lebih kecil dibanding yang ia pakai kepada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya malu-malu sebelum naik ke atas motor.

"Su-sudah," kata gadis itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap jika Neji menjalankan motornya.

"Belum," timpal Neji, "kau belum siap."

Hinata mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti saat Neji menarik kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya ke pinggang pria 23 tahun ini.

Sang gadis merona merah merasakan hangat punggung Neji bersatu dengan tubuhnya. Ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Yang ia harapkan hanya Neji tidak merasakan detak jantungnya yang kian menggebu.

Pria dengan mata persis dengan Hinata ini hanya menyeringai sebelum melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata alias ngebut. Hinata yang ketakutan akhirnya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Neji agar tidak terjengkang ke belakang. Membuat Neji lebih mengembangkan seringainya selama perjalanan rumah Hinata sampai depan perumahan menuju jalan raya. Lumayan, rezeki sebelum ada polisi.

(+oo+)

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan Neji yang harus berkutat di Laboratorium Komputer. Hari ini begitu berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Di mana biasanya ia berjalan sendirian dan tidak ada yang memerhatikan, kini dunia serasa terbalik. Setiap pasang mata terus mengamatinya. Apalagi saat ia berjalan beriringan dengan Neji. Ah, mungkin bukan pada dirinya. Pusat pandangan orang-orang itu pastinya tertuju pada Neji. Kalau ada yang melirik Hinata pun mungkin hanya sekedar heran, mengapa gadis sepertinya bisa berjalan bersebelahan dengan guru baru yang pamornya langsung melejit di hari pertama itu.

Hinata menghela napas dan menggeser pintu kelasnya. Dunia sepertinya memang sedang jungkir balik saat dia mendapat serbuan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya sebagai sambutan.

"Hinata, katanya tadi kamu dibonceng ke sekolah sama guru baru yang ganteng itu, ya?" serbu Tenten.

"Siapa itu namanya? Ah, Neji kalau tidak salah." Karin ikut-ikutan.

"Eh, ka-kalian tahu dari mana?" Hinata merasa tidak menemukan teman-temannya saat berjalan dengan Neji tadi.

"Dari si Fuun. Katanya dia tadi lihat kamu sama Neji-_sensei_ di parkiran sekolah."

"Iya, Hinata... sebenernya Neji-_sensei_ tuh siapanya kamu? Kakak ya?"

"Eh, um... i-iya, kakak sepupu..."

_KRIIIIIINGGG_

Perkataan Hinata terpotong begitu saja saat bel tanda masuk sekolah mengudara. Semua yang ada di sana berlarian ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Tenten, Karin, dan yang lainnya pun terpaksa menelan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang ingin mereka keluarkan kepada Hinata seperti, "Apa shampo yang ia pakai?" atau "Berapa nomor sepatunya?"dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas lainnya yang bisa membuat Hinata _sweatdrop_.

(-..-')a

-**My Sensei**-

Pelajaran terakhir di kelas XI IPA 1 adalah TIK. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong menuju Lab. Komputer membawa tas mereka.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, terlihat wajah-wajah kesal dari murid laki-laki. Bagaimana tidak? Murid yang selama ini merasa paling tampan di kelasnya pun kini terasa tersaingi oleh si _sensei_ berambut panjang yang menjelaskan materi internet—yang sebenarnya sudah dipelajari dasarnya saat mereka duduk di bangku SMP.

Sementara siswi-siswi XI IPA 1? Mereka terlihat begitu antusias dalam belajar. Entah mereka mengerti, atau hanya sekedar memperhatikan wajah tampan sang guru—terkecuali Hinata tentunya. Beruntunglah gadis Hyuuga yang dianugrahi sebagai sepupu dari seorang Hyuuga Neji yang rupawan itu. Dia bisa menikmati wajah tampan Neji dari dekat setiap hari, bisa memeluk pria itu, bisa menggandeng tangannya, bahkan kalau dia mau, Hinata bisa menciumnya. Ah, author jadi _blushing_ sendiri.

"Ehem!" Neji berdehem keras saat tidak mendapat respon dari sebagian besar siswi di sana. Orang-orang itu tetap dalam posisinya. Menopang dagu di meja kompuer dan mengamati wajah tampan Neji sambil pada cengar-cengir sendiri. Dan gadis-gadis itu baru tersadar saat Neji mengulangi dan menambahkan kata-katanya dengan menaikkan nada suaranya, "Pelajara kita akhiri di sini. Kalian diperbolehkan untuk pulang, kecuali kau!" tunjuknya pada gadis berambut indigo yang merapikan bukunya.

Semua murid terkejut. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Hinata yang duduk di pusat ruangan. Ada pandangan heran, dan banyak pandangan iri. Sekali lagi, beruntungnya menjadi seorang Hyuuga.

"Eh, ya _Sensei_?" Hianta menyahut dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Kau pulang bersamaku."

Keterkejutan para gadis semakin bertambah terbelalaknya mata mereka. Hyuuga Hinata memang luar biasa.

\(^0^)/

**-My Love-**

"_Tadaima_..."

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya sementara Neji memarkirkan motor di pekarangan rumah Hyuuga. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, menengokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari demi menemukan sosok sang adik yang seharusnya sudah pulang. Tidak perlu mencari Hiashi, kalau ayahnya sih, sudah pasti belum kembali dari pekerjaannya.

"Hanabi?" panggil gadis itu, namun tetap tidak ada sahutan dari yang bersangkutan.

Neji mengekori Hinata di belakang setelah menutup pintu rumah. Sepanjang penglihatannya, saat ini memang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan orang lain selain mereka berdua. Itu menandakan bahwa ia dan Hinata hanya berdua—tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tak urung, sudut bibirnya terangkat naik menampakkan sebuah seringaian.

Jika saja Hinata sempat berbalik untuk menatap Hyuuga di belakangnya itu, gadis itu pasti akan ketakutan karena seringai penuh misteri sang sepupu. Sayangnya ia tak sempat melakukannya dikarenakan sepasang lengan kekar telah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak kaget. Kehangatan yang menyebar dari tubuh Neji seketika berkumpul di suatu titik; wajahnya.

"Kita hanya berdua eh, Hinata?" bisik Neji tepat di telinga muridnya. Hembusan nafas hangat di sana membuat Hinata merinding. Ini adalah kali pertama Neji berlaku seperti ini selama terajutnya hubungan mereka.

Jangan anggap Neji dan Hinata adalah saudara sepupu biasa. Tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Neji mencintai Hinata, Hinata mencintai Neji. Kedua orang tua mereka telah merestui. Dan saat ini mereka sudah terikat dalam hubungan pertunangan. Jika orang melihat mereka lebih jeli, terdapat cincin yang sama di jari manis kiri mereka.

"Eng... Ne-Neji-_nii_, lep-Lepaskan," ucap Hinata terbata sembari mencoba melapaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Neji.

"Hinata?" panggilnya lembut. Pria itu menumpukan dagunya di pundak gadis itu.

"Ya?" sahut gadis berponi rata itu. Suara Neji yang lembut dan begiu maskulin itu membuatnya diam, setelah dirasanya sang tunangan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, Hinata tidak lagi berontak. Sebaliknya, gadis itu membawa tangannya di atas tangan besar Neji yang melingkari perutnya yang rata, seperti hendak menjaganya di sana; jangan terlepas, dan jangan menyebar.

Tak terasa dirinya hanyut dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Ruang keluarga yang berisikan sofa-sofa besar nan empuk dengan alasan karpet berwarna jingga itu hanya diisi oleh penerangan dari luar jendela. TV berukuran 32 inchi yang ada di sana dibiarkan tak bernyawa. Hanya ada jarum jam yang berdetak beraturan, dan hembusan napas kedua insan yang terlena dalam keheningan menjadi pengisi suara yang tetap terdengar sunyi.

Hingga akhirnya si Hyuuga laki-laki menyerah untuk tetap bisu, "Apa kau mencintaiku?" bisikan itu keluar setelah Neji mengangkat beban dari bahu Hinata dan memindahkan bibirnya di belakang telinga gadis itu.

Hinata menengadah bersama dengan matanya yang terpejam sebelum ia berkata, "Iya, aku mencintaimu." Seperti orang yang sedang dihipnotis, gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA itu mengucapkannya tanpa beban, "Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Semuanya terlontar begitu saja, "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Neji menekan hidungnya yang mancung di antara rambut gelap Hinata. Si pemuda berambut panjang menghirup kuat-kuat aroma shampo yang masih menguar dari rambut _indigo_ sepupunya. Wangi khas Hinata yang menenangkan, membuat ia hanyut dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah..." Neji mengeratkan pelukannya, Hinata membuka matanya menunggu Neji melanjutkan, "... aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan perjodohan ini." Guru baru itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan yang ia daratkan di puncak kepala Hinata.

Hyuuga yang lebih muda tujuh tahun dari Neji itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Kali ini diiringi sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di parasnya yang jelita.

(x..x)

"Hati-hati." Neji melepas kepergian Hinata menuju kelas gadis itu setelah mengecup kening Hinata yang terhalangi poni.

Gadis yang bersangkutan sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Pasalnya ini bukan di rumahnya, di rumah Neji, atau pun di tempat sepi. Ini di sekolah gituloh! Yang notabene orang-orangnya tidak tahu akan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Walaupun orang-orang itu bisa menafsirkan itu hanya sekedar ciuman ringan antara kakak kepada adik, tapi tetap saja Hinata malu meski ia tidak khawatir.

Ya, lagipula mengapa harus khawatir? Ia tidak malu punya tunangan seganteng Neji. Kalau dia mau, Hinata bisa memamerkannya pada khalayak ramai dengan menggandeng Neji keliling sekolah seraya berteriak, "Neji-_sensei_ ini tunanganku lhooo!". Sayang sekali Hinata itu bukan _Author_ yang tidak tahu malu ini. Hinata lebih memilih biarlah orang-orang itu mengetahuinya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi waktu terasa berhenti setelah Neji menciumnya di tempat umum.

Sebuah elusan di pipinya yang memerah menyadarkan Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ah, _Niisan_ juga hati-hati. Aku pergi dulu." Ia membungkuk kepada Neji, setelah itu berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Baru juga beberapa langkah, ia membawa kepalanya menengok kembali kepada mata Neji yang terus memerhatikan Hinata. Hinata melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Neji. Setelah ini, hatinya benar-benar merasa tenang.

~(=3=)~

"Hinata! Apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya sama Neji-sensei?" Seperti hari kemarin, kali ini Hinata pun dicecar teman-temannya saat baru masuk ke kelas.

Hhh... sambutan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Jujurlah, aku curiga kamu sama Neji-sensei bukan sekedar saudara sepupu."

"Ke-kenapa seperti itu?" Hinata merasa terpojokkan. Ia menyesal tidak jujur dari awal kepada teman-temannya.

"Setiap hari kamu diantar-jemput olehnya. Lalu barusan, kamu dicium Neji-sensei kan?" Suara nyaring Shion membahana di seluruh penjuru kelas XI IPA 1. Seisi kelas mengarahkan perhatiannya ke depan kelas di mana terdapatnya segerombolan siswi yang mengerubungi Hinata demi meminta kejelasan.

"Sabarlah, Shion... kau ini seperti orang kesetanan saja!" Karin memperingatkan.

"Katakanlah yang sebenarnya, Hinata... kami tidak akan marah," kata Tenten begitu bijak, "dan kalian juga, jangan memojokkan Hinata seperti itu."

"Se-sebenarnya... Neji-sensei adalah—"

—BRAKK!

Perkataan Hinata terpotong saat pintu kelas yang sebelumnya setengah terbuka menjadi terbuka seutuhnya. Pria itu berdiri di sana dengan kotak bekal milik Hinata yang sebelumnya berada di tas Neji karena pria itu khawatir dengan bawaan berat yang sudah ada di tas Hinata.

Guru sekaligus sepupu Hinata itu melangkah mendekati sepupu dan teman-temannya yang terbelalak. Seketika seisi kelas menjadi sunyi. Hanya ada suara langkah Neji yang semakin dekat dan akhirnya berada sejajar dengan pemeran utama perempuan di Fic ini. Tanpa beban dan perasaan malu, pemuda yang mengikat rambut cokelat panjangnya itu merangkul bahu kecil gadis yang paling dicintainya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu hubunganku dengan bocah ini, akan kuberitahu sesuatu," ucapnya tenang bersama senyum manisnya yang hanya ditujukan pada gadis di sampingnya. Ditaruhnya kotak bekal Hinata di meja terdekat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fuun yang penasaran akan hal itu dari kemarin.

"Aku dan sepupuku..." diliriknya Hinata sekilas, gadis itu tersenyum seraya memberi anggukan pada Neji tanda ia setuju Neji memberitahukannya kepada murid-murid di sana, "... kami sudah bertunangan," ucapnya seraya membawa tangan kiri Hinata terangkat bersama tangannya—memamerkan benda yang melingkar manis di jari manis mereka.

"WHOOOA?"

Seluruh pasang mata mereka buat terkejut. Ada yang bertepuk tangan memberi selamat, tidak sedikit yang menangis patah hati. Mereka terbelalak tidak percaya. Tapi memang inilah adanya.

"Wow! Sepupuan yang bertunangan? Ini persis kayak Fanfic yang aku baca kemarin! Gak nyangka bakal ketemu di dunia nyata. Judulnya kalau gak salah "My Cousin, My Love" _author_-nya LaViolet...," gumam Tenten yang dapat didengar oleh beberapa orang. Gadis itu meracau tidak jelas tentang Fanfic tanpa dipahami teman-temannya. Sementara Hinata—satu-satunya orang yang mengerti akan Fanfic—hanya tersenyum kikuk kepada semuanya. Karena tanpa diketahui Tenten dan semua yang ada di sana, Hinata-lah yang menulis Fanfic tersebut.

Dan kini, _Author_ tulis kembali kisah Hinata dalam Fanfic berjudul "My Cousin, My Sensei, My Love".

TAMAT

o(T,T)o

A/N: yah, saya tau ini gak jelas. Saya tulis hanya untuk hiburan semata. Ini saya persembahkan buat pembokat saya, si Hamjah (Fujisaki Fuun) alis Dewi Ular, alias Ijah, alias Orang yang Susah BAB—yang dari kemaren kepengen NejiHina—dan untuk NejiHina Lovers yang lain tentunya.

Semua emotions yang ada di atas sebagai pembatas antar scene, anggap aja itu wajahnya si Fujisaki Fuun.

:D RnR Pleaseeee :D

Babay~


End file.
